


The Thrill of It All

by NobodysCoal



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: "sisters" my ass, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, ReignCorp, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, SuperReignCorp, basically just a bunch of gays, deo meets legends, did i mention gay though, i dont really know what the fuck im doing, other stuff, triple date ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodysCoal/pseuds/NobodysCoal





	The Thrill of It All

Not started yet. Follow me on twitter though @thekorrasami


End file.
